Lights for motor vehicles are known in which LEDs sit on a flexible or rigid carrier for lighting source. The flexible carriers for lighting source are advantageously made of a film-like material provided with conductive traces for contacting and positioning the LEDs. Moreover, other electronic components are often arranged on the lighting source carriers in addition to the LEDs.
The installation of such flexible carriers for lighting source in lights is very complicated, since the LEDs must be brought into a precise mounting position. Positioning and retention aids are often necessary in order to be able to bring the carrier for lighting source into the desired mounting position in a simple way; these aids for their part often require considerable installation space, and thus make the light and its manufacture more expensive and complicated. These complicated additional means restrict the freedom of conformation due to the use of complex tools, and thus stand in the way of compact light designs in particular. It is also necessary to consider that the carrier for lighting source with its LEDs must be fixed in place such that the lighting source carrier cannot start to vibrate. In order to avoid these vibrations, additional damping by means of appropriate damping material must often be used in conjunction with the carrier for lighting source. All of these measures are necessary in order for the carrier for lighting source to achieve stability of shape and robustness in operation over its service life.
The object of the invention is to design the light such that it is possible to produce, simply and economically, an especially compact and flat light unit in any desired conformation.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention in a light.